


The Cursed Book

by Gwenore



Series: Creature chronicles. [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, Demon Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: When Belle finds a strange book in an abandoned library she has no idea what hell it would unleash upon the small town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @idesignedthefjords not as scary as I originally intended, but hopefully demon!Rumple is fun here.

Belle French was working down in the cellar of the old library outside of town. She had been given permission to see if it was some books there worth salvaging for the re-opening of the one in Storybrooke.

It was dark and dusty, clearly abandoned. Relying on her small flashlight to find her way in the boarded up building she found plenty of books, of course all of them old, but in great shape despite being abandoned for so long.

“Why would they just leave this place?” she muttered to herself. The new location in Storybrooke was nice, but it paled in comparison to this building, especially when it came to size.

“Perhaps not many would wish to go this far to visit a library…” she shrugged. It was really a shame. She would have spent hours in this place when it was opened, but she only moved to the town long after it was closed down.

It was such a shame.

Still she had several boxes of books when her flashlight illuminated a door. An old office perhaps?

She was not certain what she would find.

Slowly she walked pushing the door open. Inside there was a desk by the boarded up window, a name written on a plaque which was covered in dust.

“Mr. Zoso…” Belle whispered softly.

She had never heard that name before, not even when she had been reading up on the library. On the desk there was a single book.

Wandering over she saw that it was a book bound in a pale type of leather which had now started to discolor. There was no title on the cover.

Slowly she flicked it open, it being filled with scrawlings and symbols all of them handwritten. The pages was yellowed and the ink had turned a brown color due to the low quality of the ink.

“What are you…?” she asked it, continuing to move her fingers across the pages.

“Well… I suppose I cannot really put you in the library so you are coming back with me,” she smiled, hugging it to her chest.

It seemed like so many dreams that she had when she was a teenager… and still had if she was being honest with herself. To find something which would be the start of an adventure. She had always wanted adventure, to uncover a mystery… to be somewhere else. To experience something… different.

She was certain that this was just a bunch of scrawls someone had made, but…

Well, it was still a bunch of mysterious scrawls which could be fun to search for a meaning for. Of course… it could mean nothing.

But there had to be a reason why this Mr. Zoso was looking through it right? Even if it was abandoned with everything else.

Belle’s blue eyes practically glimmered as she let out a giggling laugh as she exited the door to the office, placing the book in her purse while she grabbed the last box of books that she would take to her car.

The young librarian was however completely unaware that yellow eyes were watching her from the dark corners.

 

After an exhausting day of cataloging all the new books for the library Belle was finally able to rest, putting her aching feet on her coffee table with a cup of tea.

Her eyes then fell on her bag and the book she had found sticking out of it. Her brows furrowed slightly as she cocked her head.

She was certain that she had put it in the library with the rest of the books, but… there it was.

Slowly she reached out her hand towards it, her fingers brushing along the leather of it. The sensation was… strange.

A warmth which seemed to spread up her hand and arm. It had not felt like that before. She could not remember this sensation in the library…

Belle’s brow furrowed as she took the book on her lap.

Slowly she opened the book, suddenly feeling the nagging feeling that she shouldn’t. Still… her fingers flicked through the pages.

“What sort of language is this…” Belle had never seen anything remotely like this. It seemed… old…

Old beyond history…

Slowly… an sensation came over her… an dark compulsion that had her reading out loud the foreign words.

As she sat there… unable to keep those words from flowing forth.

She then felt clawed hands start to envelop her. Several in fact. Something was leaning against her, she feeling a soft breath against her ear.

A soft voice was whispering, licking her earlobe with a forked tongue.

Belle herself could not move one inch, this overwhelming shade was pressing down on her.

Fighting against it, she was able to lift her head and look in her standing mirror.

By now the entire room was dark… no not dark she realized.

This entity was covering the entire room, three glowing eyes looking down at her. Its body was as long as a serpent, two pair of arms caressing her, even the third set of arms which were vestigial in nature was grasping at her dress.

Its large wings were covering the entire room.

A low chuckle came from the being when it realized that she had seen it.

 _Thank you, dearest…_  
We have been locked away for so long…  
And now…

Its voice faded out as it vanished from her room, just giving another slow whisper in that enticing voice.

_I will see you soon…_

 

Belle had not been able to move from her place, the book still in her lap as she trembled.

What… what had happened?

She did not know.

It couldn’t be real. That thing… that twisted form of a creature.

It could not be real.

It was only when the sun started to rise before she was able to throw the book away from her.

She had to get out. Do something. Just get out!

Not even changing her clothes she simply took a jacket and her purse before she opened the door, not at all looking back.

Had she done that she would have seen three eyes glowing at her from the darkness.

 

Belle was sitting in Granny’s diner when she saw to her surprise Ruby serving. Her old friend came up smiling.

“Hi, Belle, what can I get you today?” she asked.

“Um… the usual,” she said trying to shake the feeling that something was off. “Uh… Ruby… weren’t you supposed to go to Boston today?” Belle remembered that her friend had been so excited to get out of the small town of Storybooke, and yet… here she was.

The waitress furrowed her brows, scratching her head.

“Uh… yes I suppose I was…” she looked truly confused.

“Did you change your mind?” Belle asked, a bit unnerved that her friend was so confused.

“I must have…” Ruby’s voice was tinged with uneasiness. But then something seemed to come over her, as if making her forget the entire conversation had taken place.

“I will get your order right away, I know how much you love your pancakes.”

Before Belle could ask her any more questions the waitress wandered off as if nothing strange had happened.

Looking around in utter confusion, Belle’s eyes met that of a man’s, who looked at her with an amused expression as he sipped his tea.

The man looked to be in his fifties, having graying half long hair, dressed in a sharp suit. Belle found that she did not recognize this man… which was strange in a small town such as Storybrooke.

But those eyes…

She swore that she had seen those eyes before.

There was something in that gaze that she swore that she would never forget.

The man glanced after Ruby as she walked to get the food, he stood himself up, Belle noticed that he was leaning heavily on a cane.

Slowly he sat himself on the other side of her booth.

Belle felt herself freezing in place, only able to make some stuttering noises as she was utterly surprised.

“Well… hello dearest.”

Belle knew that voice. It was the voice that she had heard last night.

The voice of that thing.

And those eyes! She now knew where she had seen those eyes before… when that thing was pressing down upon her.

About to stand up she felt herself a clawed hand pressing down on her legs so she was forced to remain seating.

“Please… sit,” he grinned towards her.

Belle shivered nervously, knowing that she was before something clearly inhuman.

“What… what are you?” she whispered, not daring to raise her voice in case she would draw attention to her situation.

She knew that no one in the café was able to help her. Not against this thing.

He let out a low laugh before he leaned his head closer to her as if to whisper something in her ear. Belle moved closer to him, unable to pull away.

Once his face was all the way close to her, he snapped his jaws with a short gruff answer.

“Hungry!”

He then leaned back and let out a laugh.

Belle widened her eyes as she looked at all the people in the diner who somehow hadn’t noticed it.

“You don’t mean?” her voice trembled.

The man’s eyes followed the people milling about.

“Of course.”

His eyes then settled on her again.

“But do not worry,” he grinned towards her. “I would not hurt you… after all… you were the one that let me free.”

He looked her up and down.

“And you are indeed… very beautiful…” he murmured softly towards her.

“I… I didn’t… I didn’t want to!” she insisted. “I didn’t know!”

“Hardly matters,” he shrugged. “You did and I am free from my prison… I cannot wait to have a proper meal…”

The creature’s eyes went over the residents.

“Please! Do not hurt them…” she whispered.

“I do apologize dearest… but once you have been starving for centuries… well… I am going to have my fun with this town… some may consider it shooting fish in a barrel, but…” he shrugged his shoulders.

Fish in a barrel…

A chill ran down Belle’s back.

Why Ruby hadn’t left for Boston… was it…?

The creature’s grin grew greater.

“Oh… yes…” he chuckled. “Now you understand.”

“You are going to…” Belle swallowed.

“I haven’t fully decided yet… but… I certainly need to make this place more like…” he paused as his eyes fixated on her again. “… home.”

He then stood himself up, still leaning heavily on his cane.

“But… I should go get some dinner…” he licked his teeth slightly as he looked down at her.

“See you at home… dearest.”

And with that the creature picked up her hand, placing a kiss on it before striding out of the café leaving Belle there looking at her hand where a mark had formed.

Tears started to well up in her eyes.

What had she unleashed upon the world… and would she be able to stop it before it devoured the entire town?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle tries to undo the summoning of the dangerous demon threatening to devour her town.

Belle ran all the way home, her heart racing so quickly that it felt like she wanted to throw up.

The book. She had to destroy it.

It was the only thing which could banish this creature back where it came from. It was the only thing which she could think about to right what she had done.

Of course she hadn’t meant to…

But the consequences… those would be the same. And they would be horrid.

Running inside her apartment she kicked off her heals and tossed her cloak off along with her purse, rushing into her bedroom where the book still laid on the floor by her bed where she had tossed it.

Grabbing it she rushed and grabbed her metal trash can from under her desk filled with paper. Pulling out a match she light it before dropping it into the pile of paper.

It did not light right away, but within seconds the flames started to flicker up and soon there was a decent size fire in the small metal container.

However just as she was going to drop the book into the flames when an hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Oh… I would not do that if I were you…”

The demon’s voice mused as he lifted her hand looking at the book with a raised brow.

Belle dropped the book staring at the demon in absolute fear. She never quite considered what the punishment would be if he caught her.

“I…” she protested, the demon simply letting out a low chuckle.

“Oh, I am just giving you a gentle warning. Just in your best interest. Also… I must confess, I did not take you for being a book burner. You seem to enjoy them so greatly,” he mentioned towards her bookcase, clearly just utterly amused.

“Though… from what I know… they could be a fancy type of burn fuel… though I mean… wood burns longer and I would assume it is cheaper,” he jested, however Belle’s face was plastered in on her face.

“Come on… that was funny,” he cocked his head, still grinning and showing his sharp teeth.

“You… you are not going to hurt me?” Belle whispered, feeling her heart beat so rapidly that her chest was aching.

“Hurt you, dearest? Oh, I would never do that, you freed me after all. If you wish so strongly to burn that book… I will not stand in your way. I simply warn you that it may not be in your best interest,” he released his grip, started to wander around, all the while his dark eyes moved over her body.

Belle slowly bent down, picking up the book feeling it heavy in her hand. Slowly she moved it towards the metal bucket. Meeting the demon’s eyes, as a mention to gauge his reaction, to see if he was apprehensive or ready to attack.

The demon however simply leaned against the wall, twinning his fingers as he shrugged his shoulders.

“The fire is going to die soon… as I said wood tends to last a bit longer,” he mused. Belle swallowed, before she dropped the book into the flames.

The book took fire at once and a frightful wailing sound filled the apartment and was silenced as the book turned to ash.

The demon however simply stood there, just as before looking on with a raised eyebrow. “Well… that was unnecessarily dramatic.”

Belle’s eyes went wider.

“You are still here!” she then exclaimed. The demon simply looked utterly confused at what she was going on about.

“Well… of course. Where else would I be?” he then asked.

“I thought…” she stammered.

“Oh… you thought that if you burned the book that would destroy me? … not a bad theory, to be honest,” he shrugged as he walked closer.

“But… wrong. That was my prison. You reading the text released me… temporarily. However now that you have burned away the only thing that could keep me captive… I suppose I have to stay here… with you,” the demon grinned showing a row of needle sharp teeth.

“You… you tricked me…” Belle gasped, looking at the pile of ash in her trash can.

“No. I did not. I said that if you burned that book it would not be in your best interest. I mean… having a demon eternally attached to you… not the smartest move in the world,” he reached out, allowing the strands of hair to slowly run through his fingers.

“But…” she whispered nervously.

“Yeah… terrible luck,” he murmured, leaning his head closer, brushing the tip of his nose gently against her cheek.

“However… do not worry. I will take such good care of you. After all… you are my liberator… with such… dangerous curiosity… you did not at once start to wonder… why the library was abandoned?” he reached out his hand and gently allowed his fingers to run down her side gently.

“It was… you…” she stuttered.

“Most things are,” he made a shrug. “But… well… what is done is done. Nothing neither of us can do about this now.”

He put his arms around her then, she could feel how his form was a blazing fire and almost as if his form was a twitching form beneath the human disguise that he was wearing. Belle pushed him away, staring at him in fear.

“You do not touch me!” she shouted towards the creature that pursed his lips.

The demon pursed his lips slightly, cocking his head slowly.

“Oh… I would never do anything that you do not wish me too… and I will leave if you wish me too,” he moved slowly towards the door. Belle was about to shout for him to leave, but she paused.

After the trick he had pulled on her with the book… she had learned that everything was not always as it seemed when it came to dealing with him. She had already had done so many mistakes that she doubted she would be able to make right. It was… terrifying.

“Um… just… what is going to happen if you leave?” her voice trembled gently.

“Hmm… nothing to you of course. I would never hurt you,” he smiled towards her, looking at her with absolute adoration in his eyes, as his body rocked ever so slightly. Belle still was not certain if this was not a dream…

But she dismissed this, because her mind surely could not come up with any such insanity… or she really hoped not.

“And… what will you do when you do when you go?” she asked again.

“Hmm… well… I am getting rather hungry. And I have this entire town which I can devour so… I mean… I could get started on that…” he tapped his chin in thought.

“NO! You cannot do that!” she shouted towards him. The demon cocked his head again, as if he did not understand the words that she was saying.

“Um… says who?” he asked.

“Says I!” she insisted. He simply scratched the side of his head.

“Uh… I do not really understand how you have a say on that,” he finally said when he had thought for a while.

“Well… I summoned you!” she insisted. “Shouldn’t that mean anything?”

The being furrowed his brows lightly, clearly having to ponder on this as he leaned on the cane.

“Well…?” Belle was rather nervous about how quiet that he was.

“I don’t honestly know. This hasn’t really happened before,” he finally admitted.

“You haven’t been summoned before?” she did not quite believe that.

“Oh no. I have done that plenty of times… I just… ate the people who tried to summon me,” he explained. “And then I continued to eat and just you know… enjoy mortal life for a while until I had to back into the book.”

“You could have eaten me?!” Belle exclaimed.

“Well… you are human so… yes. But I would never… I mean not in that way and only in the other way if you wanted me to,” he grinned towards her. Belle was confused for a moment, before her eyes widened when she understood the implication, sputtering in utter shock.

“Excuse me?!” she finally managed to spit out. A grin spread across the demon’s face, his eyes gliding over her.

“Well… you are very beautiful, and I do adore you… it is only natural that I would want to make you feel pleasure… and I promise you, should you allow it… the pleasure will be far beyond what any mortal man will be able to grant you. After all… I have certain… abilities,” the demon licked his lips at the thought.

Belle once again had to slightly pinch herself. This was not happening.

“You do not even know me!” she had to put her arms around herself. Somehow she had the feeling that he could see straight through her.

The demon cocked his head once again taking a step closer while she took one back.

“I know you are kind… gentle… filled with love. How your words are so soft and filled with comfort… I felt how gently you picked me up while trapped in that book… how your fingers caressed the pages. I know how eager you are for knowledge… to learn the secrets… to go on adventures… but more over… I know how eager you are after adventure. I feel how restless your spirit is… how it longs for freedom. Your souls shines… I can see it… so pure and light… it draws me in… fills me with desire that you hardly can comprehend…”

His face was now mere inches from hers, she could feel the hot breath on her face.

“I want to give you all that you desire… every wish… every dream…”

Moving his head he brushed his nose with hers gently.

“All you have to do… is allow me to do so…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle tries to figure out how to deal with her demon problem.

Belle stood there staring into the eyes of the demon’s eyes, her hands clutching to her chest to still her beating heart.

She was certain that the demon could hear it from how he grinned.

His offer was tempting… there was something about his voice which told her that everything that he said was the absolute truth. Which was terrifying… and tempting.

This being… no matter what it truly was… he could do what he said. She had thought about it of course… to get away from this small town, to never have to worry about money ever again… to just do what she wanted to do without worrying about the consequences.

But…

She knew there would be consequences.

There were already severe consequences already to her actions. She had never intended for anything for this to happen! How was she supposed to deal with a demon! There was nothing in her life which prepared her for anything like that.

The demon noticed the silence, so a grin came across his face.

“No,” she tried to keep her voice firm, and his face fell ever so slightly.

“No?” he asked as if he had never expected her to actually turn him down.

“I am not going to just… do what you want! I know how you work now. There will be consequences!” she pointed a finger at him, having, despite her good nature always been a bit of a hot head.

The demon hummed a low tune.

“Perhaps… but all actions have consequences. How this reality works after all. But I assure you… I would never hurt you,” he murmured.

“Why?” Belle’s voice trembled.

“I love you,” he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Belle shook her head.

“No. You do not love me,” she bit back at him. The demon seemed confused twinning his fingers ever so slightly.

“How do you know that?” he asked.

“Because you do not know me! You may have fallen in love… if you can even call it that, with what I did for you… or my looks, but you did not fall in love with me. You cannot. Because you do not know me.”

Belle did not know where she got the courage to speak so openly before this demon. He cocked his head slowly, clearly considering her words carefully. It was a notion the creature was utterly confused by.

“I suppose you are correct…” he said in a slow voice.

Belle swallowed slightly, as those unearthly dark eyes pierced hers, making it impossible for her to look away from him, even for a moment.

“So… so you should let me go,” she stuttered.

“Oh, you can go wherever you want, I am certainly not going to stop you, I will just be there too,” he was certainly not one to be deterred. Belle let out a slight worried groan.

Still… it was not as if she could leave. That she knew. This demon would not allow her to leave, even if he said he would. Even if he promised not to follow… which seemed unlikely.

The threat he posed to her town… to all who lived there… it trapped her as the only one who possibly could do something. He may not hold her trapped like he did the rest… but Belle knew that she could not abandon them.

… she brought it on them… she was the reason why this was all happening. But it was just a book… how could she know that this would happen because of a book?

Suddenly she felt absolutely exhausted as she practically fell onto her couch as her legs practically gave out.

This… this had to be a nightmare…

An absolutely insane… horrible nightmare…

Yet said nightmare was still standing in her living room, pondering.

“But you are correct,” he repeated again. “I do not love you as I do not know you… I suppose that is right. That is how love works… isn’t it? It is a difficult thing love. I think I knew what it was at one point… but I might have forgotten. There is so many things that I have forgotten. So many things…”

The creature seemed to be lost to thought. Its words… they struck Belle as strange.

“You do not know… what love is?”

“I did once… or so I think. Or I wanted to know. I wanted to know very badly. I still want to know. And I think I will learn. I do feel something for you… I do not know what. Perhaps it is love… or love waiting to happen. I do not know what. But I want to. I have always wanted too…”

None of the creature’s words made sense to Belle. It was an utter mess. In some sense she got the idea that it was as if he was having two thoughts in his mind at once, and they did not quite agree on the thing that they were describing.

But it was clear that this was some sort of obsession for the creature. It was quite the scary thought.

“So…” Belle dreaded what she was about to ask. “What are you going to do now?”

The demon thought for a bit before it let out a giggle.

“Oh,” he said. “I know exactly what I am going to do.”

He seemed utterly proud of himself with how he was grinning, his smile so wide that she could see a set of sharpened teeth. Belle swallowed nervously.

“And…” her voice was practically trembling. “What is that?”

Again she questioned herself if she at all wanted to know the answer.

“Well,” the demon looked down at her where she was sitting in her chair. “As we have now established, I cannot love you if I do not know you right?”

His voice was practically giddy at this point, which kept Belle rather scared.

“Yes…?” she almost felt as she was holding her breath.

 “So… to love you I have to get to know you, and you have to get to know me! Oh, this is going to be exciting.”

Belle’s eyes widened in utter shock and horror. A silence fell between them as the demon awaited her reaction.

“Uh…” Belle stuttered nervously, trying to just keep breathing so that she would keep the little part of sanity which she had left. Which was dwindling by the minute.

“So… how do creatures like you… get to know each other?” never had she had to ask so many questions that she really did not want to know the answer too.

The demon shrugged.

“I do not want to know others like me. Awful creatures. You should not go try to contact them. If you are lucky you will be eaten. If you are not… well… best not to think about it,” he pointed towards her. “Promise me you will stay away from them.”

“I think I have enough problems with one of you!” Belle insisted. The demon cocked his head with a low chuckle.

“I would have to agree with that,” he smiled towards her. “But… perhaps we should do it the human way. You don’t have enough limbs for the way we do it… though if you want to give it a try we could always attempt it. It could be fun. I mean… you are just so tiny and cute, but to have you try to entangle with me in such away… ooh it could actually feel really good. And with all my limbs I could give my full attention to every bit of you. I mean… I would have to be very careful so I wouldn’t crush you due to the size difference, but I certainly do not mind you being on top.”

Belle put both her hands on the sides of her face.

“I have gone insane,” she whispered, not at all wanting to process what he had just said.

“Quite possible, I am not going to lie,” he sat himself close to him, before he gently stroked her back.

Belle moved herself a bit away trying desperately to think first.

“Well… if we are going to do it the human way, you cannot eat people!” she pointed towards him.

The demon furrowed his brows.

“That doesn’t exactly sound fun…” he hesitated. However Belle now knew that she had to use his insane logic against him.

“Well, humans do not usually eat other humans!” she insisted.

“There are some…” the demon began.

“None that I would like to get to know,” Belle countered. The demon sighed.

“Fine… we can try the human way first… with no eating people. Still… now I am convinced that our way is a lot more… pleasurable,” he moved closer to her, practically leaning on her.

“Well… we will do the human thing first,” Belle was not even certain what she was doing, however… it was buying time. She needed to have the time to figure out how to banish this demon and not to have it attack the people in the town… if to go along with its insanity was the only way to do that… she would.

“Yes… we will do the human way first,” the demon smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder, an utterly content smile upon his face. Belle sat there absolutely frozen. He was so close.

He then got a pondering look on his face.  

“Dearest?” he asked, glancing up at her.

“Hmm?” Belle felt her heart raze in her chest. He paused for a bit as he thought over his next question.

“What is the human way?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle tries to figure out a safe way to date a demon.

Belle stood there absolutely stunned, blinking her eyes as she scratched her head gently.

“Uh… you don’t know how humans… date?” she finally asked, furrowing her brows slightly. The demon shrugged his shoulders.

“In my defense… it has been a while. Or… I haven’t really done it before… regardless, best you just tell me,” he made a hand movement.

“Uh… let me think,” Belle held her hands up as she held the sides of her head, doing her best to think of what was going to happen.

“So… you don’t know either? Well… this is going to be a bit more difficult,” the demon tapped his chin.

“Of course I know! It is… it is just… there has been a while since I have done something like that… and never with a demon,” she sighed.

“Oh… of course. Take all the time you need,” he said as he continued to sit still beside her, gently twiddling his fingers.

Belle was considering her options carefully.

This demon was dangerous… and he had an ability to twist his words, but… he also seemed to far to eager to please her. Which… could be dangerous as well…

“Alright… we have to start from the beginning…” she said slowly, the demon listening intently.

“A very good place to start as far as I have been told,” he leaned a bit closer to her, forcing her to lean back slightly.

“So…” she began slowly. “What is your name?”

The demon cocked his head.

“Now you have to give me a minute,” he held up a finger to her. Belle blinked surprised, before nodding carefully.

“You don’t… you don’t know your name?” she asked confused.

“Well… when you are locked in a book, you forget certain things… huh… I really cannot remember at all… which… I haven’t used it in a while so I guess it is natural… just… give me a bit more time…” he cocked his head.

Belle swallowed as she watched this creature trying his best to remember his own name… but seemed unable to do so.

It made her actually sad for him.

How tormented and isolated must he have been to have forgotten something as important as his name. But… he was so dangerous… and though she felt for him not remembering his name…

She had to figure a way to trap him again.

“RUMPLESTILTSKIN!”

Belle practically leapt off the couch with the demon’s outburst.

“Rumplestiltskin?” she asked confused.

“Yes… or… perhaps not. But it works… doesn’t it?” he glanced over at her, cocking his head slowly.

Belle… not certain if it was wise to insult this demon.

“Uh… yes, of course,” she managed to stutter out.

“Good,” the demon who had named himself Rumplestiltskin beamed happily, leaning against her again. “So… have you figured out how we should do this the human way?”

“Well… going out for a meal is good. A HUMAN meal,” she made certain to add that.

“A human meal sounds good… I mean… a bit less filling, but… I suppose that is fine,” the demon nodded his head.

“Good… good,” she added, breathing slowly.

“So… where should we go?” the demon cocked his head. “Paris… Rome… or do you fancy something more… exotic?”

Belle shook her head. Of course… she wanted to travel… it was her greatest dream to be able to travel… but… to take advantage of this demon’s powers… couldn’t that corrupt her? At least… the consequences would be dangerous.

And to leave the town in such a state…

“Uh… there is this restaurant downtown,” she was quick to continue. “It was always my favorite.”

The demon grinned, showing every one of his sharp teeth.

“I like the things that you call your favorites. I want to know all of them… hear you talk about them for hours,” he continued to nudge against her smiling happily.

“Uh…  I am sure we can arrange that…” after all listening to her speak… he cannot hurt anyone. Made her feel like Scheherazade in a way… just that should she fail… people would be eaten.

“Good I am looking forward to it. I will arrange everything. I will pick you up when everything is ready!”

Before Belle could protest, as she did not want to let this demon run off and do… something… he had vanished. She swallowed.

“Please do not eat someone… please do not eat someone… please do not eat someone,” she whispered softly to herself as she started to wander over to her bathroom. She needed a shower and try to clear her head.

 

Belle felt strange as she was curling her hair in front of the mirror. It still felt insane that she was actually going on a date with a demon. However… she had no other choice. The consequences would be… dire.

“Just need time…” she whispered. She was also starving, having not been able to eat anything since she first was faced with this demon.

Dressing herself up in a nice little dress which she had bought a while back she wandered back into the living room.

“Just be calm… just be calm…” it was a bit worrying about how much she had started to speak to herself, but… the silence was worse.

After an undetermined time a knock was heard at the door, causing Belle to practically jump, before she rushed over and opened it.

There stood the demon with a big bouquet with all different flowers, offering it to her.

“I had a faint memory that flowers were a thing which you should do… but I had not asked you yet which flower that you like… so I got you all of them,” he almost seemed bashful as he looked down at them, giving them a gentle smile.

“Oh!” Belle exclaimed, it was actually a pleasant surprise for her. “I like them. I do.”

She took the flowers into her arms, stroking along the pedals of some of them. It was a bit of an eclectic mess… but… it was nice.

“Thank you,” she nodded towards him. “I should put them in some water.”

“You can if you want to… but… why?” the demon named Rumplestiltskin asked confused following a couple of steps behind her.

“To keep them alive longer,” she glanced back at him, confused that he did not know this as she grabbed a vase from the cabinet. Rumplestiltskin cocked his head again, letting out a slow hum.

“Well… you do not need to do that, they will not die,” he then said as she was filling it water.

“They will not…? How come?” she looked down at them. They seemed like perfectly normal flowers.

“I will not allow them too… if it would make you feel sad,” he seemed strangely proud about this. Belle felt her heart skip a bit, again looking down at the flowers, before he put the flowers into the vase still.

“Uh… Rumplestiltskin… what… CAN you do?” she looked over her shoulder, meeting those eyes which always seemed to have a faint glow in them.

Rumplestiltskin tapped his chin slowly as he thought.

“Several things…” he said slowly. “Most things I want. But… there is several things which I cannot… very many things.”

Belle blinked her eyes. He seemed… sad.

“Well… I suppose not even demons can do everything,” she said slowly. He let out a laugh.

“Not the type that allows themselves to be locked in books,” he stuck out his tongue out at her.

“Yeah… I suppose… but then again, you are the first demon that I have really… met,” she scratched the back of his head.

“Good. Again, staying away from demons is the smart thing to do,” Rumplestiltskin pointed towards her as to make certain she understood.

“I will… try to keep that in mind,” Belle nodded her head.

“But, we should go eat! I made reservations… uh… I did sort of forget to ask what restaurant was your favorite so… I made reservations to all of them. I was too eager… I will do better in the future,” he offered his arm to her.

When he spoke like that… Belle had to remind herself that this being had threatened to devour people and had trapped the entire town making it unable for people to leave.

However… he seemed so eager to please her… perhaps she could convince him to lift the curse… even if he would never let her go.

That she knew for certain.

He would never let her go.

So she put on a brave smile as she took his arm.

“Well… I am not too picky. Let us not waste time right?”

And with that the two walked towards the downtown as the sky darkened above them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumplestiltskin meet Ruby after their date.

The date had been… nice. Well… as nice as a date with a demon which she felt forced to go on to keep her town from being devoured could be.

It was a bit awkward… but never before had she been on a date with someone who had been so interested in what she said, listening to her as she spoke about books… which she figured what she was a safe topic.

Rumplestiltskin himself had an amazing knowledge of archaic books, Belle having to physically close her jaw when he spoke of this dimension which was one giant library inhabited by beings who travelled through worlds collecting the knowledge and books there.

Having noted her look he had offered to take her there, but she was quick to shake her head.

“Perhaps some other time,” she excused herself, but the thought lingered with her.

A grin came upon the demon’s face. “Just say the word, dearest.”

Belle found herself flustered, picking at her pasta, having not being able to stomach meat with her current company. The demon had a big pound of meat, which he, despite his smaller human form easily devoured.

He also got them dessert, the wonderful chocolate soufflé which Belle had always wanted, but had never really bought because it was too expensive.

Rumplestiltskin of course did not seem to blink at the cost. He also strangely seemed more at ease and calm when she allowed him to do things for her.

It seemed to help appease him.

After their meal they started to wander through the streets of the small town, Rumplestiltskin speaking about some of the things he had seen in his time… about the people who had managed to get a hold of his book and tried to summon him in order to control him. It didn’t… end well…

He always found it really amusing, letting out a low giggle at that.

There was even sometimes where she found herself giggling too, which only seemed to encourage him.

“Belle!”

Ruby’s voice interrupted their conversation running over as she ran.

“Ruby!” she exclaimed, feeling rather nervously as Rumplestiltskin was right there.

“Ah… seems I am interrupting something,” the waitress brushed her hair away from her face as she glanced over at Rumplestiltskin as she cocked her head. The demon answered her motion in kind, looking her up and down. Still he did not seem angry which calmed Belle somewhat.

“Oh… well we were just walking,” she tried her best to keep calm and not to let her friend know that something was off.

“Oh? I do not believe that we have met?” Ruby furrowed her brows slightly.

“Well… I just arrived in this... wonderful town,” Rumplestiltskin grinned, his smile once again a bit too wide. Ruby glanced over at Belle clearly confused why she would be with this man.

“So… how did you two know each other?” she then asked.

“We met over a book,” Rumplestiltskin answered before Belle even had a chance too.

“I cannot say I am surprised Belle would meet someone over a book,” Ruby teased her friend slightly.

“So Ruby,” Belle interrupted… not really wanting the conversation between her friend and the demon to go on too long… she dreaded the outcome would be. “Any word about Boston?”

It was honestly the first that came into mind.

“Well…” again Ruby seemed utterly confused. “I suppose I have had some second thoughts about Boston…”

Belle knew she hadn’t, this had been her dream for as long as she had known the woman.

“Oh! I think you should go to Boston, I went there once… it was great fun!” Rumplestiltskin chimed in, much to Belle’s surprise.

“Really?” Ruby asked cocking his head.

“Yes, but that was a long time ago,” he made a hand movement. “But… nice from what I can remember. Much good food.”

Belle felt her stomach turn slightly, having a feeling what sort of food he was thinking about.

“Oh, that sounds fun,” Ruby smiled.

“Yes, you should go,” he nodded slowly.

“I think I should… I mean… I have saved up for so long,” Ruby tapped her chin.

“Would be a waste not to go,” Rumplestiltskin continued.

“It would…” she still did not seem completely certain. Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin confused. What was he doing?

“Belle I am certain would love for you to have fun in Boston, you seem close after all,” the demon cocked his head slightly.

“We have been. Since she came from Australia… wait… where did you say you were from?” she then said.

“Friends are good. I am happy you two are friends,” he nodded his head. “And I come from a place which… let us just say I am very glad I am here. That place can be a bit… messy.”

He chuckled a bit at that, Belle just utterly relieved that he just did not burst out admitting that he was a demon.

“Well… you sound Scottish,” Ruby had to laugh. “Uh… sorry I did not catch your name.”

“Rum…” he was about to continue, however Belle caught him off.

“Rum… Rum Gold,” her mind blurted out, having seen the old broken down pawn store. Rumplestiltskin looked confused, but nodded his head.

“Yes… Rum Gold…” he scratched his head.

“Oh, very nice to meet you,” Ruby was clearly not certain about what she was going to think about her friend’s company.

“Very nice to meet you as well… I am happy to meet Belle’s friends,” he grinned. “But… I am certain Belle will be happy when you are happy if you start a happy life in Boston. You should do it.”

“Yes… I think I will…” Ruby smiled while nodding her head.

“Here, have some pocket money for your trip, as a going away present,” he said going through his wallet, handing her a wad of bills.

“Oh, I couldn…” Ruby stopped. “There is like a thousand bucks here…”

“Sorry, I am old, I do not know how much money is worth anymore, here have some more,” Rumplestiltskin handed her another stack of bills.

“You serious?” Ruby was clearly stunned.

Belle looked from one to the other.

“Uh… yeah… he likes to do that…” she then said. “Rum is… a millionaire he likes to do this to people. He finds the reactions amusing. Just… take the money.”

“Yes! I very much do enjoy that,” the demon agreed.

“Well… I cannot say I am in a position to turn down two thousand dollars…” Ruby stared confused at the stack of money.

“Then don’t trust me… he doesn’t need them,” Belle assured her.

“I really do not,” Rumplestiltskin was quick to agree with her.

“We should really get going though. I really do hope you get to Boston,” Belle quickly waved to her friend, Rumplestiltskin mimicking the movement, as they wandered down the street, leaving Ruby standing there in utter confusion and with a stack of money in her hand.

 

Back home Belle practically fell into her couch, Rumplestiltskin wandering to the kitchen, coming out to with a cup of tea for her.

“Ruby…” she glanced over as he sat next to her. “Will she really get to Boston?”

“Yes, she will” he smiled to her. “Safe and sound… well safe from me at least…”

“Why… why did you do that?” Belle was confused.

The demon sat himself up.

“I want to make you happy. Your friend… she being safe, it would make you happy right? So… I let her go,” he explained.

“So… if I were too… be with you… would you… let the rest go?” she said.

“Well… I figured that it would be easier if we went than try to get everyone else to move, but that is possible…” he pondered a bit. “I think I could do that.”

“No, your idea is better,” she shook her head.

“I thought so. Do not worry…” he reached out his hand and gently stroked her cheek. “I promise that I have the power to make certain you are safe an happy.”

Belle hesitantly nodded her head.

“Alright… I am… thankful for what you did for me Rumplestiltskin in letting my friend go… it really does mean a lot to me,” Belle spoke softly, again figuring that it was behavior worth encouraging.

He smiled pleased, again resting at her happily.

“Always…”

Belle did not really knew what she should do next so she turned on the television, needing to fill her apartment with sound.

The demon simply rested by her side, smiling softly, caring nothing for the flashing lights and sounds, simply resting and listening intently to her steadily beating heartbeat.

The most wonderful sound in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle learns more about the demon Rumplestiltskin, discovering a disturbing fact about him.

Belle was absolutely exhausted when she finally climbed into her bed. It was late as she had been actually worried about going to bed… as she felt worried that when she was asleep the demon would take advantage.

She was already well aware of how Rumplestiltskin had the ability to alter perception. She was not naïve enough to believe that she was immune, even if she knew of the demon’s powers.

Still… she could not keep awake forever… even if the demon showed no sign of being tired. In fact he seemed to have boundless energy.

Finally she had him promise not to leave the apartment while she went and got some sleep, to which he happily agreed, saying he certainly would not leave her.

She hoped he was telling the truth as she wrapped the blanket around her.

Just as she was about to pass out due to feeling tired she felt something climb into bed with her. Something absolutely massive and seemed to take up the entire room as several pairs of arms was put around her.

“Rumplestiltskin?” she asked hesitantly.

“Mhm?” she heard him murmur softly in her ear.

“What are you doing?” she was really unable to move as while she had a queen sized bed it now seemed like the two of them did not have enough space to share the room itself together.

“Just getting some rest dearest, and you looked so warm and inviting,” he smiled softly.

Belle did not really dare to move her head to look. She was certain that would terrify her… that it would make it real in a way she was not ready to.

“So… demons sleep…?” she asked hesitantly, having to shift slightly in order to become more comfortable. As she did she felt that massive shape against her back and side.

“Hmm… not usually…” he laughed softly. “But… this human body has its demands.”

Belle swallowed nervously.

“Human body?” she asked. She felt him nod as he nuzzled the back of her head.

“How I look human… very difficult without it,” he mused softly. “So… I have to take care not… destroy it. Had it for a long time. It is not easy to get a new one. It has to be given. You can imagine… there are not many humans who will give over their body to a demon.”

He chuckled softly.

Belle felt a shiver go down her back. The face which she had seen which she had assumed simply a face the demon had either imitated or made up.

But… that that body had belonged to a human at some point…

“Why…?” the words slipped out. “Why would he give you his body… wouldn’t that…?”

The demon chuckled slightly.

“Not quite. He knew well what he gave up. A desperate man who took a desperate deal…” he continued to nuzzle her neck she feeling how her hair glided over what she imagined to be a boney snout.

“That sounds sad…” she whispered softly.

“Oh, you need not worry. He got what he wanted in the end. I am a demon who keeps my promises. I am well aware that he does not regret it,” Rumplestiltskin murmured softly.

“How…?” Belle dreaded the answer.

“He told me,” the demon chuckled. “What I said about him not being quite dead. I have his body yes to use as I wish… but he is still very much alive… deep inside of me.”

Belle sat herself up slightly, unable to see anything as the darkness laid thick in the room, but she could see three gleaming eyes staring back at her.

“You…” she gasped.

“No need to be scared. Me and him have been together for a long time now. And… I have no need to take another body. You I love in another way than I love him,” the demon purred, she saw a strange light coming from a maw filled with bone crushing teeth, the only light in the room except for his eyes… yet she had trouble seeing any of his features.

She then felt a massive clawed hand lay itself on Belle’s shoulder, gently pushing her down in a laying position before he pulled her close to his massive body.

“Just do not think too much about it… get some sleep,” he murmured softly as he let out a loud warm breath as he closed his eyes while purring lowly.

Belle’s heart was pounding, again feeling so terrified of this demon, trying her best to start to fall asleep, but her heart was beating so loudly that it made her chest ache.

The demon fell asleep before she could, and it was only when the sun rose above the trees that Belle finally passed out from exhaustion.

 

In the morning Belle blinked herself awake. There was no presence beside her, making her hope that it was all a dream… but from deep within her chest she was certain that there was no such thing going on. This demon was very much real.

Slowly she took on her morning robe and stepped outside to find Rumplestiltskin standing in her kitchen wearing a apron and smiled upon seeing her.

“Good morning, dearest,” he replied to her with a cheery tone. “I was making you some breakfast.”

Belle had to admit that her stomach twisted a bit upon seeing that human face when she knew that it belonged to someone. Someone who was still trapped by the demon.

Though the demon had claimed that he was happy… that he had made the deal knowing what the cost would be, Belle could not imagine how that could be true. What could have made that man so desperate that he would have made such a horrible deal with a demon?

“Thank you,” she smiled towards him, trying her best to appear calm.

“You seem uneasy,” the demon said as he brought her a large plate of pancakes with bacon on the side, which honestly smelled heavenly. It seemed that he saw through her easily.

“Just… strange, not waking up alone anymore,” she attempted to excuse. The demon simply smiled.

“Well… I can imagine. But do not worry, you will get used to it. I will never leave you. That is not something that I do,” it went cheerily back to grab her some coffee that he had prepared.

“Oh… good…” Belle swallowed.

“So… what do you want to do today?” Rumplestiltskin said in an eager tone as he placed the coffee gently next to her.

 

“Urgh, no signal,” the brunette exclaimed as she laid her phone down at the table.

It was evening at a bar in Boston where Ruby was celebrating with her new roommates. It was strange that she had left Storybroke, having lived there her entire life, but it was so wonderful to be somewhere new. The money she had gotten from Belle’s date had also helped with the housing situation. She still wondered a bit about that man.

“Still not able to call home?” one of her new roommates, a blond woman named Emma asked. She and her boyfriend had been pretty desperate for a new roommate when their last one had just upped and left… and though they didn’t know her she had money saved up to cover the rent until she could find a job.

More than their last roommate had.

“No… nothing,” she sighed as she leaned back. “Like… I wanted to tell grandma I was alright, but it seems I cannot reach like… anyone. None of my friends… hell I have even tried to call anyone on my list, but seemed like the whole town is… gone.”

“Gone?” Emma raised a brow, her boyfriend sitting up from his laid back position.

“Yeah… or had a major blackout. I have tried to check the local news, but… I cannot even find my town on the map,” Ruby laughed a bit nervously.

“What? That is insane,” Emma chuckled.

“I know right,” Ruby was feeling strangely uneasy.

“Uh,” Emma’s boyfriend swallowed a bit nervously. “So… before you left… did something odd happen?”

“What do you mean odd? Like a power outage?” Ruby asked confused.

“No… more like an odd book showing up or the like?” Emma was confused as to why her boyfriend was acting so weird.

“Not that I know,” Ruby laughed. “The only strange thing that happened before I left was that Belle’s new boyfriend gave me two thousand and told me I should go to Boston. He was really odd, almost manic, like you know, overly happy? Older man, but seemed like Belle’s type… met over a book apparently.”

Both the women jumped as the man bolted to his feet and ran out the door. Before Ruby could ask what was going on Emma jumped to her feel to run after her boyfriend.

“NEAL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? NEAL?!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle cannot even have a shower alone anymore.

Belle stood in the shower, feeling the warm water run over her body, sighing softly as she finally decided to reach out to grab the shampoo instead of simply wasting water.

She was feeling absolutely exhausted, feeling like she hadn’t slept a single minute during that long night she had been sharing her bed with a dangerous man eating demon.

He hadn’t done anything, simply holding her and burying his face in her hair, when she had done her best to get up the moment she had simply given up on sleeping. Perhaps she could get a nap on the couch… though she worried what would happen if she did so.

She did not trust what this creature would do if it got bored.

It seemed like a dangerous prospect.

With the sound of running water and her overwhelming thoughts she did not hear that someone walked through the door to the bathroom. It was only when her shower doors opened and someone stepped inside Belle realized she was no longer alone.

Belle practically leapt out of her skin, the startle enough to make her slip on the wet floor, but the demon caught her easily.

“You should be more careful!” he said, clearly worried about her.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?!” Belle was too flustered to be worried about how she was speaking.

“Saving you from falling in the shower. Humans are quite fragile, you could have gotten hurt!”

Belle’s face was now beat red feeling his nude chest against her back, so she was quite aware that he was naked.

“I slipped because you came into the shower!” she practically hissed towards him.

“Mmm…” he murmured softly, Belle feeling how he brushed his lips along the length of her neck, stopping on her shoulder, taking in her sent.

“Well… I got lonely…” the demon’s voice had turned into a low murmur.

“I was just going to shower…” Belle felt her heart beating so hard that it ached.

“I needed one too,” she could feel his heat rise against her back. “However you being here certainly was a temptation and… well… I am a creature who gives into temptation. It is really the best way to live. Let me show you…”

Belle was about to protest as the hands on her sides started to move forward, tickling gently over her skin. The protest she had meant to made came out as a lustful moan emerged. There was an almost painful pleasurable sensation which came from his fingers.

“How do you feel?” he asked nuzzling at the back of his ear.

“I…”

Again her voice devolved into a lustful moan.

“Take your time…” the demon teased as he gently nibbled on her ear gently.

“It… it feels…” again she moaned. “Good…”

By now her mind was so scrambled by the intense sensation so that she no longer have the capacity to lie or deny anything.

Even if she was able to, her body would have been given it away as her hips were bucking with desires. The water which had been warm just minutes ago was now chilling against her skin.

She was panting… feeling heat rise from the core in the body.

“Pleasure… it is good,” he mused softly. “I can give you all of it…”

Belle clamped her hands on his arms, her nails digging into his skin to brace herself. She could not stop him from moving his down, now running down her hip. Despite her nails digging into his arms it did not stop this descent.

“Your pleasure… gives me pleasure,” he murmured softly, and with a twist of his wrist two of the demon’s fingers slipped between her legs, caressing her softly.

If she had her senses, Belle would have been embarrassed how her lustful voices were ringing off the walls. Her legs were trembling due to the pleasure wrecking her body and she was now relying on him holding her up.

“Open your legs,” his voice was a low growl.

Belle’s eyes widened as she met his dark eyes. He let out a low chuckle.

“Do not worry,” he cooed towards her. “I would not go all the way in such a situation, I assure you… no… I would not do that before you come to me on your own, wanting me fully and not only in a haze of pleasure. That is lust. I know lust… I have lured several humans into loosing themselves completely in the sin.”

Rumplestiltskin let out a dark chuckle.

“It is a bit amusing to see what they become… but I would never do anything like that with you,” he kissed her neck gently.

“I want to learn what love is from you,” he held her closer. “It is the one thing which I have never experienced in all my eons of life… well… not love like this. Romantic love. I do not understand it. Perhaps a being such as me cannot…”

He laughed. “Why I have this body I assume. In my natural form… I believe I would terrify you. Would I?”

How he expected her to answer when being wrecked with such intense sensation to make her sight flicker as her brain simply could not handle such intense stimulation at once, Belle did not know.

“I… I don’t know…” it was a miracle that even that she managed to get those words out between the shameful moaning and panting.

“Hm… I suppose that is true… but I do believe… that you will soon,” the demon grinned. “Open your legs…”

He repeated his demand.

Belle had no other choice other than to do as he wanted.

“Do not look down…” one of the demon’s hands wrapped itself carefully around his throat, looking up towards the ceiling, the water from the shower running down the back of her head and between their naked bodies.

Then she felt it… something absolutely inhuman moving between her opened legs, slithering and writhing against her most sensitive area. Her body tensed, the unnatural sensation mingling with the pleasure with a moan.

“Don’t worry… I am not going to hurt you… just bear with it,” he whispered softly in her ear.

The sensation continued until her body shook before she felt sensation of release came over her and she would have tripped had Rumplestiltskin not shifted his grip and caught her.

The odd unnatural… yet immensely pleasurable sensation, was gone.

Rumplestiltskin continued to hold her, until her tapping on his arm showed her that she could stand.

He gave her a gentle kiss on her shoulder before he stepped out of her shower, grabbing a towel, starting to dry himself.

Belle did not quite dare looking over towards the demon, turning the water colder, spraying her body down.

Slowly she stepped out of the shower, taking the towel around her.

“Well… I will let you finished up in peace… unless you… _need me_?” the demon stepped towards her.

“No… I will be fine,” she wasn’t quite able to look him in the eyes.

“Well, I will get dressed then and make you some breakfast. See you soon dearest…” he smiled happily towards her before exiting the bathroom.

Belle hurried over to get some clothes, yet… though she was scared of what continuing to live with this demon would mean, the sensation of pleasure remained… not strong… not strong enough.

Already she was yearning for more.

She tried to press the thought away, to focus on anything… but already she could tell… that would be progressively more difficult.

And what it would result in… she feared to think about.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal tell Emma about his father and their history with the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ton of exposition, but… oh well… hopefully it is interesting.

“NEAL!” Emma let out a tired exclamation as she had practically had to run after him all the way to their apartment. “What the HELL is going on?”

Her boyfriend were tossing a suitcase on the bed and was now tossing random articles of clothing into it.

“You are not going to believe it, even if I told you!” he blurted out.

“Try me!” she challenged him, grabbing his wrist so that he was forced to look directly at her.

“Well… my dad is possessed by a demon and has escaped the prison I put him in and is in this moment more than likely eating Ruby’s entire town,” Neal said, Emma half waiting for him to crack up with laughter, but it never came.

“See… told you that you wouldn’t believe me,” he said as he went back to his frantic packing.

“Wait what?! Have you gone insane?” Emma, not knowing what to do grabbed a suitcase of her own and started to mirror her boyfriend’s rapid packing.

“Possible, but not about the whole, dad being possessed by a demon thing, he has been possessed for quite some time… and what on earth are you doing?” Neal furrowed his brows.

“You are going to Ruby’s town aren’t you?” Emma asked.

“Yeah…”

“So I am coming, insane or not, I am not going to let you go alone,” she said firmly. “And do not think you can talk me out of it.”

Neal simply paused before he went back to packing.

“Alright, but you are not going to be ready for what we are about to see,” he said with a shrug.

“Wait you are agreeing to this?!” Emma asked with disbelief.

“Well you said I could not talk you out of this so I see no other choice… besides… dad hasn’t eaten any of the people that I have cared about,” Neal said. “But… well… I cannot really guarantee for what we are going to see… it can be pretty bad…”

With that they were finishing up the packing and get into the car, leaving for the doomed city of Storybrooke.

 

While driving Emma looked over at her boyfriend. She had expected him to come out and say this was some insane joke, but he simply was driving having only had to look at his old dusty map once to know the direction to the place. Which was strange as that old piece of paper wasn’t even a map of their location. She, on the other hand, had looked on her phone, searched all over the internet and there were no mention of this town anywhere.

“So…” she said after a while. “Your dad is possessed by a demon?”

“Yeah,” he simply answered as this was a perfectly normal situation to find oneself in.

“And how did that happen?” Emma for the hundred time that day wondered if her boyfriend had gone completely insane.

Neal fell silent, regret coming upon his face.

“To save me,” he whispered, the emotion in his voice so far removed from the jovial and sarcastic tone which she was used to hearing from him. This really did not sound like a joke.

“How come?” she swallowed softly.

“Well… first of I have to confess something,” Neal sighed.

“What?” Emma was dreading the answer.

“Well… to tell the truth when we met… I sort of… lied about my age… like a lot,” he sighed softly. Emma blinked.

“How much?” she then asked.

“Oh, just a couple of… centuries,” he then said. Emma’s brows furrowed.

“Uh huh…” it was the only sound that she was able to say.

“I was born somewhere in the 13th century, not sure when, we did not really care much about time then. Especially when you were the son of a spinner,” he shrugged. “It did not matter then. Anyway… one day I came down with a horrible fever, and antibiotics were a long way off. Trust me when I think about the practices back then I shudder, you guys do not know how good you have it…”

He stopped his rambling when he looked at his girlfriends face.

“Anyway,” he continued with a sigh. “Back then… there were magic. Still is I suppose, only hidden, but regardless, there were this demon which lived in an abandoned castle across the river. People would go there for it to grant their wishes, of course there were was a price to pay… a horrible price. I do not know of anyone who would come to regret their choice in the end. My father he…”

Neal had to pause, sucking the breath in between his teeth.

“He went to try to find a cure for me. Of course he hadn’t much to pay with… anything really, but he felt that he had to try,” he then continued. “He never quite told me what happened when he stood before the demon, but the demon offered a deal. If it was allowed to possess my father I would not die. My father agreed… but we still did not understand the price at that point.”

Emma felt her heat beat strangely quicker.

“So… what was the price?” she then asked.

“It was as he said. I would not die. I grew up, but then… I didn’t grow old. And being possessed by a demon… it… it ended taking my father away. At first everything was wonderful. The demon held its word and even though my father would act strange at times… he was still him. The demon even helped us get a better life. Father described it as a whispering voice in his ear which no one could hear. It told us that it loved us, that it would protect us… keep us forever…” Neal’s fists clutched themselves around the steering wheel to ground himself.

“But… it cannot fight its nature. It started to take more control of my father and started to devour the people who went against us. It is more than some brute. It can alter people’s perception. Make them believe everything is fine even as it picks them off one by one. They forget the ones they have loved… mindless of the danger admits them. The hunger is bad enough… but when it gets bored…” now he was trembling.

“It turns towns into its personal playground and the people are not aware before it is to late. Should this demon get to you, you do not only die… your very soul is erased, forgotten and no one is left to remember you.”

Emma still did not believe this insane story, because there was no way that it could be true, however… wasn’t it odd that Ruby’s town just seemed to not exist? Sure she didn’t know the girl, but this seemed like such a strange thing to lie about.

And the way Neal told the story… if he didn’t believe his words then he was the most convincing actor that Emma had heard in her entire life. The story itself was undoubtedly terrifying.

“So… we are going to face your father… who eats people and erase them from existence?” even if he was telling the truth that didn’t make this any saner.

“It is not my father. It is the demon. My father… he is still in there and he is still a good man. My father realized he could not control the demon and it would go on with its hunger and wicked desires, so we found an ancient tomb which were able to lock him inside. He did it willingly… so does the demon. It claims to want me to be happy. But it will always try to escape… and when it does… well it is not good news, but it doesn’t usually argue about going back,” he then continued.

“But… why do you not… I don’t know lock the book away where it can never be found? Or just keep it on you?” Emma asked. Neal sighed.

“I have tried. I HAVE! But the demon has the powers to mess with your perception. I loose it… just forget about it until it is brought to my attention again. If I lock it in it makes anyone close come get it, read it and release it. I haven’t figured out how to stop that. I am at this point just happy that we have it. If that book didn’t exist… things would be very bad,” he sighed. “Instead of the occasional town every couple of decades it would be… I do not even want to think about it.”

“Alright…” Emma could notice that Neal was getting pretty desperate so she reached out her arm, resting it on his. “I am here with you… no matter what.”

“You still don’t believe me do you?” he glanced over her with a half smile.

“It is very difficult to believe…” Emma began.

“I get it… trust me I do… but… you are still here,” he smiled softly to her.

“I am…” Emma nodded her head as they continued to drive onto a town which seemingly did not exist.

 


End file.
